


The Bright Side

by Thesseli



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e12 In the Name of the Brother, Gen, Humor, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: "Sure there are stories about us, but they’re not the *whole* story."





	The Bright Side

Normally Leroy didn’t pay much attention to Dr. Whale, but the fact that he’d entered Granny’s Diner with Ruby at his side instantly raised his hackles. 

Whale was what once would have been called a womanizer or a playboy or someone of questionable morals, and naturally Leroy didn’t want him taking advantage of the young woman he was with (even if that young woman could change into a giant man-eating wolf). But it soon became apparent that wasn’t what the doctor was after, not with the two ordering drinks and commiserating about “how much crap they both wanted to forget”. So Leroy turned his attention back to his burger and fries, content to ignore them, finish his meal, and then head out. 

It was hard to ignore them when Whale was being such a melancholy drunk.

“Every time I try to save someone, somebody ends up dying,” he sighed, more than a few drinks into the evening. “I wanted my name to stand for life. But nobody will ever associate life with the name ‘Frankenstein’.” 

Ruby gazed at him over the rim of her glass. Then a not-quite-sober smile spread across her face. “That’s ‘Frahn-ken-steen’,” she intoned solemnly, and then giggled. 

Whale groaned, resting his head in his hands. “That movie’s ruined for me forever, you know. I used to love Mel Brooks; now, I can't bear to watch anything of his. Too close to home.” 

“Y’know,” she mused, completely ignoring what he'd just said. “Given that you come from a completely different world than the Enchanted Forest, one that is also completely different from where we are now, you have to wonder…how many other realms exist? Ones we just assume are fictional, but really aren’t?” 

Whale nodded. “And how many other people from those realms might be here? Dangerous people?” He frowned. “Who knows who might be out there?” 

Ruby’s eyes widened as she considered the possibilities. “Freddy Krueger.” 

Whale appeared equally horrified. “Hannibal Lecter.” 

Leroy rolled his eyes. It was time to step in, before their drunken fantasies disturbed them (or the rest of Granny’s patrons) too much. 

“Guys,” he said, standing up and coming over to the lunch counter. “Don’t freak yourselves out over this. Even if there’s a bunch of Big Bads out there, that just means there must be other heroes out there too.” 

“Like who?” Whale challenged.

“Like…I don’t know, Luke Skywalker or Wonder Woman or something.” He hadn’t really given this much thought, but he wished he had, just so he could come up with some better arguments.

This seemed to mollify them. “Y’know, Leroy, you’re right,” said Ruby. 

“Sit down and join us. Next round’s on me,” offered Whale. 

“Don’t mind if I do,” he replied, taking a seat. “I know it sucks that your name is linked to a monster in a bunch of horror movies, but don’t let that define you. You’re a lot more than that; everyone in this town is. Sure there are stories about us, but they’re not the *whole* story.” 

The doctor blinked. “You know, you’re right,” he said. “I think I’m starting to feel a little better.” 

“Good,” he declared. “And hey, look on the bright side.”

“Bright side?”

He clapped the doctor on the shoulder and grinned. “At least you never had to meet Abbott and Costello.”


End file.
